The present invention relates to devices for supporting parts on a surface, for example parts, used for showering, bathing, and the like.
It is known to provide a supporting device which has a mounting member for holding a part and having a structure allowing the mounting member to be attached to a surface of a structure, so as to support the part. In some applications it is desirable to provide additional mounting possibilities for supporting the part on the surface, and therefore the mounting element can support a suction element which is separately attachable to a surface of the structure so as to support a part.
Some of the devices of this type are disclosed for example in published US patent applications US 2002/01622925, US 2004/0206867, US 2010/00191110. It is believed that the existing devices of this type can be further improved.